Sweetest Downfall
by Ratty Darling
Summary: Sequel to "Illusions That Confine Us". Proceeding the events of the fire, Mr. and Mrs. Todd work on rebuilding the back of their cottage, and eventually, their lives.


**Sweetest Downfall**

**Sequel to "Illusions That Confine Us"**

**Prologue**

Proceeding the events of the fire, Mr. and Mrs. Todd had worked hard on re-building the back of their cottage, a task proved to be both difficult and tedious.

Luckily for them, the fire had only burnt the back of the house by the time the rain had thankfully came and put the fire out. Still, there was a very burnt, gaping hole, at the back of the cottage, not to mention, there was ash everywhere. They had decided that since Mr. Todd still wasn't comfortable with sharing a bedroom with his wife, he could sleep in the parlor until they got things fixed up.

So, that left the pair with the chore of rebuilding it. Mrs. Todd was clever enough to think of finding nails and a few tools in the abandoned Fisherman's shed and Mr. Todd had been spending most of his time gathering old planks of wood from the docks.

Even through all of this hassle and hard work, things between them had improved satisfactory these last few weeks. There was no longer that tense atmosphere that once plagued them for the first few months of their marriage, and though their days now mainly consisted of chopping and gathering wood, it was safe to say that, in time, their marriage could be said to be a genuine one. Which brought them here now, two weeks since the fire. Mr. Todd was out on another one of his rounds to gather wood and Mrs. Todd was sweeping some ash out of the back hall.

It was nearing the end of May and the weather was already ridiculously hot. Mrs. Todd squinted as she looked up from the floor, tiny rays of yellow light shown through the cracks in the walls. She wiped some of the sweat from her forehead and leaned against the broom before turning her attention to the beautiful sunset outside.

She still thought about the night the house caught on fire and how he had saved her and Alfred. She thought about how careful she had been these last few weeks to not upset him, in fear that he would change his mind about his decision to stay and leave her once again.

Yes, she still thought about that night. She remembered how they sat in the old fisherman's shed, cold and wet…

_That fateful night…_

The rain was beginning to die down a bit as it continued to pat the roof in frequent drops after he finished speaking, and it was only seconds later that his eyes flicked up to meet hers.

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek, her hand still caressing the other.

She kissed him again but on the corner of his lips, and again, this time on the lips.

When he still made no effort to push her away or anything, she pulled away and they stared at one another.

After moments of gazing and searching for any kind of emotion in his eyes, she cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back this time, his hands moving from his sides to rest on her waist as hers moved from his face to wrap her arms around his neck.

Both of them were both so consumed with one another that neither of them realized it when Mrs. Todd made her way to straddle her husband's lap. The gesture only edged them on further, and soon, their lips were no longer focused on the other's.

For instance, as soon as their lips detached, his fell to her jaw and her neck as her hands buried themselves in his dark hair.

Soon, however, his movements stopped and the shed was silent with nothing but their gasps for air and the rain outside.

"I can't," he tried to find the right words, "Not yet."

She closed her eyes and sighed before nodding and moving to get off of him.

Mrs. Todd sat beside her overwhelmed husband and rested her head against the wall. She then turned her head to look at him, "Take as much time as ya need, dear."

* * *

Hopefully the usage of the last name "Todd" didn't annoy you, I just figured that it was high time I started to use it, in place of  
"Mrs. Lovett" anyway. I was also thinking of referring to her as "Nellie" or "Eleanor". Possibly both, what do you prefer?

I hope that you stick around for it because I have much planned. And by much, I mean a lot.

Please let me know that you think so far, though it's hard to judge from reading this, for it's only the beginning…

Thanks for reading, your reviews are appreciated :D

Thank you, **ShadowoftheblackrOsE**, and everyone that has shown me their support.


End file.
